


From Darkness, Light

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: my harry potter crackfics & unfinished tales [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Neville Longbottom, Gen, Goblin Friend, Harry/Voldy is VERY brief, Immortal Harry Potter, M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Torture (Bellatrix carving "mudblood" on Hermione's arm), Unfinished, Willing but temporary slavery, very unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16530305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: After the death of Sirius Black, Harry Potter disappeared. He went to Voldemort with the prophecy and other information so that he could step aside after seeking asylum from the Goblins.(Unfinished story. Will not continue.)





	From Darkness, Light

 

The moment Sirius Black's death registered in Gringotts, by way of an hourglass on the far wall of Senior Account Manager Howlmight's office cracking and falling to the stone floor, a new hourglass appeared. The others that had been around the now deceased Lord Black's life monitor moved to make room for a larger one to replace it.

Howlmight frowned when he spotted the name upon the base-plate with an odd, but familiar symbol beside it.

"So... not the Malfoy boy after all," he said, giving a cruel smile before he quickly wrote out the missives to start the chain of events that would, unknown at the time, change the course of the wizard's war that was just starting to rage outside the hallowed halls of Gringotts.

Within 48 hours all parties needed were notified, despite a certain Supreme Mugwump attempting to gain access to the last will and testament of one Lord Sirius Orion Black.

 

Harry Potter stared at the paper in his hands that had come for him from Gringotts. It had not arrived by normal owl post, but instead had arrived by carrier pigeon.

Neville Longbottom was the only one in the 5th year Gryffindor boys dorm when the pigeon had arrived and landed on Harry's bed. Once the intended recipient sussed out what the bird was there for and retrieved his letter, the bird flew off.

Once the letter was enlarged enough to properly see the seal, Neville frowned at him.

"Wonder why they didn't send a owl..." Harry said out loud.

"They only use the pigeons when it's urgent and owls keep getting redirected."

"Why would they be redirected?"

"Someone doesn't want you knowing things you should. Open it up. See what they want. It's never good to let your bank mail sit too long."

Once he broke the seal and started to read, he didn't know whether to be angry or start laughing hysterically. Or break down sobbing. After reading it twice, he handed it to Neville, unable to tell his friend what was wrong. The other boy read through it, his eyes widening as he did before his frown turned into a full scowl.

He handed the letter back and started looking around Harry's part of the room. Quickly he started gathering up things he knew belonged to Harry and hastily threw them into his trunk. "Where's your broom?"

"Don't have it, remember. Umbridge-"

"Right..." Neville said. "Forget it. You can always buy another one. You need a disguise and you need to get out of here."

"What! Why?!"

"Because the moment Malfoy finds out your godfather made you his heir and whoever's been redirecting your mail finds out you know, then you won't be safe. Not even here," Neville said, rooting around the room for anything else that could possibly belong to Harry. "Do you have everything?"

"I- all but the broom."

"Good. Now get your cloak and the map and hide yourself until after dark. Then get out of here. Go straight to the bank and claim asylum. Every Gringotts branch doubles as a Goblin Embassy. Ministry law doesn't apply in the same ways there."

"What about my wand? The trace?"

"Didn't you read the letter, Harry? You've not had the trace since the tournament last year!"

Harry paced the floor, uncertain as Neville did one last sweep of the room, using a summoning charm to make sure he had all of Harry's things before he removed the invisibility cloak. Once Harry had it, and the letter from the bank was tucked safely into his trunk, he looked to his friend.

"What about you? How do you even know all of this stuff?"

"Gran runs surprise drills. This is exactly what I'm supposed to do if I ever find out she's been killed just in case. The House of Longbottom has a lot of enemies out there and the moment she dies if I'm not a Lord yet then anything could happen to me," he said. "Even get sent away where no one can find me..."

Harry didn't need him to emphasize the last statement to understand that Neville, as overlooked and often ignored as he was, had been very observant over the years. Surprisingly so. The other boy pointed his wand at Harry's trunk and shrunk it. Potter picked it up and slipped it into his pocket.

"Now obliviate me and so if anyone asks I can't tell them anything."

"Neville-"

"If I don't see you again, Harry, then I want you to know that I'm glad we're friends."

"So am I Nev."

Neville sat on his bed and waited. "It's best if you do it from behind, that way I don't see you and you have to do it again."

Hesitantly Harry rounded his friend's bed so that he stood behind him. "Thanks Neville," he said.

"You're welcome, Harry. Good luck."

"Obliviate."

 

The day before Sirius Black's will was read, in which the truth about Peter Pettigrew was revealed as well as Harry's new status as Lord Potter-Black of the Ancient and Noble houses of Potter and Black, Harry Potter himself had disappeared.

While everyone was in an uproar, searching the entire castle of Hogwarts and the village of Hogsmede, no one noticed the absence of two house elves. Two house elves that were not bound to the castle, but instead hired and given wages.

Well, no one noticed but Luna Lovegood.

But who'd believe Loony Lovegood anyway?

 

War.

War raged across Magical Britain as the lords of Light and Dark fought against one another time and time again.

Death Eaters pitted against members of the Order of the Phoenix.

In the absence of Harry Potter, all knew he still lived - somewhere. And they only knew that because the polyjuice potion still worked. Of course, that was discovered only after the failed attempt to replace The-Boy-Who-Lived with Neville Longbottom, The-Other-Chosen-One. Neville, for his part, tried admirably to fill the role left behind by Harry.

But when his body was found on the battlefield with the dark mark hanging overhead, all seemed lost.

Until Ginny Weasley appeared with a bag of hair and nail clippings. Something that even to most seemed rather disturbing. Her explanation had been flimsy at best, but the Order were grateful for her contribution after it was proven through the successful us of it that the boy was still alive somewhere.

 

A tall, lanky man clad in a mixture of muggle and magical clothes staggered into Gringotts Australia with a manic grin. "May your coffers fill with endless gold!" he called out cheerfully to all the squat, ugly creatures behind the teller desks before coming to stop at the head teller.

"And may the blood of your enemies flow free, Lightbringer," the head teller replied. "What brings you to Gringotts today?"

"Haven't you heard? The British Ministry has fallen. France is next, and then one by one the rest of Europe will follow." His smile was nearly as feral as the goblin before him. "I'm here to celebrate!" Dull, grey eyes flashed a bright green as the glamour shifted a little. "After all, I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

"Of course, Lightbringer. This way to your vault then."

Harry rubbed his hands together in manic glee as he followed the teller to the rail carts.

 

The day Lord Voldemort was handed the war on a silver platter was the last day anyone in Magical Britain saw the real Harry Potter.

After witnessing the memories Potter had freely given him, the Dark Lord offered him two rewards other than being allowed to keep his life. One for the prophecy and one for standing aside and giving him the war.

The first he requested that should a time ever come, Neville Longbottom be spared and brought to Harry for safety. The boy did not deserve to have Harry's former fate thrust upon him.

The second reward he reserved the right to ask for it at a later date, the time and nature of which would be determined by the outcome of the war. This, too, Lord Voldemort granted before Harry Potter disappeared into the world.

 

"Lords Lightbringer and Earthbreaker, emissaries of the Goblin Nation!" the herald announced as two men stepped stepped through the large doors neither had seen in quite a long time.

Both were tall, one lanky and the other quite fit. Earthbreaker held his head high and his back straight. Blond hair was messy but not in such a way to look completely unkempt. Hazel eyes peered out from a strong, richly tanned face. He wore a plain set of clothes beneath his earthy green and brown robes.

At his side was Lightbringer, who was clearly the more awkward of the two. Hair as dark as the night was left wild and free. Dull grey eyes peered out from the lightly tanned face as he smiled brightly. Unlike his companion he was dressed elegantly. Smarty black trousers with shoes made of basilisk hide. Over it he wore a closed robe in deep emerald. It buttoned down the front but stopped just below his waist where it split and was open the remainder.

From each of their left ears dangled a piece of jewelry. Earthbreaker had a small silver tree while his companion a bronze snake and skull. The same symbol that hung from the banners overhead and that many of the guests concealed beneath the sleeves of their robes.

Though in order to even notice it, one needed to be in very close proximity.

The pair walked side by side, their steps even and at ease as they crossed the threshold of the great hall of what was once their school. When they came to a stop before the platform that had once housed the head table for staff and the headmaster, they stopped and bowed respectfully before the throne and the man who sat upon it.

"What interest does the Goblin Nation have in the affairs of wizards?" one of the men standing at the Dark Lord's side asked with a sneer. "It was our understanding that they do not choose sides, and in fact refused to aid anyone."

The two remained bowed, refusing to acknowledge the blond haired git that had addressed them.

When it became quite obvious the pair were snubbing everyone else but the Dark Lord, it was then the man himself spoke. "Rise, Lightbringer and Earthbreaker. And tell Lord Voldemort what brings you to his court."

Earthbreaker looked to his companion. The pair spoke quietly in the language of the goblins, knowing no one could understand them before Earthbreaker took a step back.

"You once offered me two rewards. One stands as my brother here with me tonight," Lightbringer said, allowing the glamour over his eyes and his scar to drop. He brushed his hair from his face, tucking it behind his ear. "The other you allowed me the privilege to collect after you have won the war. I am here to collect it."

Bloody red eyes narrowed as the men at the Dark Lord's side went for their wands, but were stayed by a single raised hand.

"After all this time..." the Dark Lord said, rising from his throne and stepping forward. "You have kept your word and remained out of the war between myself and my enemies. Tell me, little lord, now that I have everything that I want, what reason should I grant you a request you were so foolish not to collect immediately? Why should I not kill you where you stand right now and save myself the trouble?"

The smile the younger man gave was nearly feral. A hint of madness in his bright green eyes before he went down to his knees before all. "I will give you the one victory my absence has robbed you of all these years. You allowed me to live, and for that I am grateful to you. But there are others out there who still rebel against you with false hope that their savior will return to them.

"The reward I seek is the end of the legend, my Lord. I humbly ask that before I die, you destroy the myth of the Boy-Who-Lived in whatever manner you deem suitable."

The Dark Lord was intrigued.

 

A week went by as the Dark Lord paraded his newest conquest before the people. Lord Lightbringer, Emissary of the Goblin Nation among Wizardkind, was revealed to be Harry James Potter.

And he willingly stood at the side of the Dark Lord, collared and chained. Humiliated and dehumanized.

Earthbreaker returned to his duties at Gringotts and waited. Watching day by day as the hourglass with his friend and brother's name slowly drained of sand.

 

Two weeks and news spread across the kingdom. Muggle homes burned. Muggleborns were put to death.

Ginny Weasley was captured, prompting the rescue mission she had been scouting for to be put into action far too soon.

The remnants of the Order were captured and tortured.

After one month from the day Harry Potter had reappeared, the rebellion was ended and the leaders brought forth before the Dark Lord for execution.

When they were brought before the throne, it was to see Harry Potter on his knees between the Dark Lord's legs, his hands shackled behind his back and his head bobbing up and down for all to see.

Hermione buried her face in Ron's shoulder and sobbed. Ginny wailed and fought he restraints. Remus tore his gaze away, unable to stomach the stench and the sight at the same time.

Somewhere in Gringotts, in the office of Account Manager Howlmight, the sand in a large hourglass simply stopped.

Earthbreaker summoned two house elves. One stood before him with a cloak. The other with a glittering sword of goblin steel and rich red rubies.

"We only have one opportunity, Earthbreaker. Do not waste it," Howlmight said.

His apprentice nodded as he placed the sword into the sheath and strapped it to his hip. He held tight to the cloak and the two house elves whisked him away.

 

Bodies everywhere.

The fighting chance they had been given was little more than a game for the amusement of the court as the Dark Lord defiled the corpse of the boy - the man - she once called her best friend.

Glassy green eyes stared out, cold and dead, as limbs were twisted and manipulated in ways no corpse should ever be made to do.

Bellatrix LeStrange held her pinned to the floor, a knife in her hand as she carved the word mudblood into her arm and cackled all the while.

Before the light faded from her eyes and the world drifted to black, all Hermione Weasley could hear was a roar of a mighty lion and the hiss of a snake before nothingness.

 

The snake was dead. Clawed apart and the blood still dripping from Neville's fingers as he gripped and twisted the sword that he had slammed into the back of the Dark Lord as he...

As he...

Everything happened so quickly.

But Neville still had work to do and every second counted.

"Dobby! Winky!" he cried as he ripped the sword from the Dark Lord's body. He wasn't dead - oh no. That would be too easy. He was still needed.

The two elves appeared at his side. "Bind him in case his magic reattaches his spine," Neville ordered. "And then take them both to the Chamber below. GO!"

The two elves did as they were told as Neville brought the sword back up to charge.

 

Hermione Granger-Weasley woke to find Luna Lovegood perched on a stool. Beyond her was a large cauldron and two bodies. And a ghost.

A very familiar ghost.

"Harry..."

"Don't worry," Luna said. "Neville's taken good care of him."

"Hurry up, Nev. I don't know how much longer I can hang about before Death tries to take another swing at me."

"Alright alright!" Neville shouted back, peering into the cauldron. "The potion part's ready. Get back in your body and lets get this over with."

Moment later, two house elves were lifting the groaning body of Harry Potter up and into the cauldron.

After that, much of what Hermione witnessed was a bit of a blur but only because of how fast it too place. There was a bone and something about a father. And then Dobby cut his own arm off and threw it into the cauldron and that was utterly horrifying. Then, Neville was beside the body of Lord Voldemort, stabbing him in the neck with the sword of Gryffindor before shaking the blade over the cauldron.

Quickly after Neville scooped up the two house elves and hurried away as the cauldron began to melt away leaving a mass of fleshy goo.

A body began to form in the mass as Voldemort bled out on the floor.

Luna hummed as Hermione hid her face from the grotesque sight. As the blob took a more defined shape - a head, arms, torso, face, Neville healed Dobby's stump.

Wild black hair sprouted from his head, and his features settled. As Harry Potter stood, naked as the day he was first born, in the Chamber of Secrets, Lord Voldemort took his last breath.

 

In the days that followed Hermione found herself in the deep caverns of Gringotts, a guest of the Goblin Nation. Days turned to weeks, and weeks to months.

The wizards of Magical Britain, or rather what was left of it, were at war with the Goblin Nation until, in the end, the wizards were subdued. There was no longer light and dark. Only magic. And in the ruins of war stood Lord Lightbringer and Lord Earthbreaker, picking up the pieces and rebuilding their world from scratch.

Once, Hermione found herself sitting in the office of an account manager, admiring a wall of hour glasses as she waited for Luna and Neville to return from Scotland where they were working on the rebuild of the ancient Hogwarts castle. Different hourglasses were different sizes. Some names she recognized, and others she did not. There was no rhyme or reason to the arrangement or collection.

Only... that sometimes as she watched, one would crack and spill the sand. Or shatter. Or simply fall. The ones that fell would be replaced with another. Sometimes the same surname, other times a completely different one.

"Fascinating isn't it?"

She looked to the goblin who's office this was. Account Manager Howlmight. "Yes, I suppose it is."

"Those are lives. Lives of the Ancient wizard houses."

"Lives?"

Howlmight nodded, his squat form crossing the room to sit in the chair near her. She watched as another cracked and fell. Another life lost. "Why are some larger than others?"

"Because some live longer than others."

Well, that was a stupid question.

"Who determines how long someone lives?"

"No one knows. I just watch the hours and when it is time, I send out the notices and read the wills."

She did not learn anything more about the hourglasses after that.

 

"Why are you called Earthbreaker?" Hermione asked Neville one day over tea.

"When I found out my gran was killed, I was so angry I caused an earthquake in India. It unearthed a lost goblin tomb. Ever since, I've been a Goblin Friend, and that is the name they gave me."

"And Harry?"

"That's not my tale to tell," he said, reaching for another biscuit.

Somewhere in an office in the bowels of Gringotts, Harry and Howlmight watched a larger than average hourglass empty, then flip and begin again.

Harry sighed and shook his head before getting to his feet and back to work.

 

Harry sat behind the desk. It had been fifty years since he had taken over from Howlmight. Watching the hourglasses and sending the notices for the wills.

Hermione sits in front of him. He once gorgeous frizzy brown hair now streaked with grey. She set her teacup down on the silver tray. "Why is yours bigger than the others?"

"Because I have a lot longer life. Probably."

"It's upside down from the last time I saw it."

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, mine sort of does that."

"Why?"

"I'm sitting here looking like I'm still twenty something and you're asking me that? I haven't aged a day since Neville killed Voldemort. With my luck I'm probably immortal now."

Hermione frowned. "Yeah... probably."

 

It wasn't until Neville was on his deathbed that Hermione learned why her best friend was called Lightbringer by the Goblins. It was a beautiful, terrible sight.

She and Luna sat by watching as he performed ancient, powerful magic that their world had not seen since the days of Merlin, who's rise to prominence also followed a time of great turmoil and darkness.

When he had finished the sacred rites for his friend, he let the two women come closer to the bed again. To Hermione's eyes Neville looked happier. Content. And for the first time since before they all thought he'd been killed in battle, completely at peace.

As Neville's eyes slid closed an hour and a half later, as his chest fell for the final time, it was with a smile on his face and a lightness that could only be achieved by someone unburdened with the weight of their past sins.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, what you read is what you get. I will NOT be continuing this story.


End file.
